The growing number of human population leads to a constant search for additional and alternatives food sources for human as well as for other animals down the food chain. Macroalgae, known by the common name seaweeds, are one of the most promising future sources of healthy food products. Seaweeds contain balanced amounts of proteins, free amino acids, vitamins, minerals, fiber and unsaturated fatty acids in consumption available forms. Moreover, macroalgae contain high concentrations of essential micronutrients including iron, calcium and magnesium that are needed in the daily diet. In addition to the high nutritional value, macroalgae also provide a solution to the growing demand for sustainable agriculture systems and for reducing the amounts of animal-based food products.
However, the use of macroalgae as food is still scarce, particularly in the Western world. Apart from matters of taste and habits, this limited use is highly correlated with the lack of systems for efficient production of macroalgae on commercial scales.
Attempts for optimizing the growth and yield of macroalgae have been made. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,017 discloses methods for enhancing the production of macroalgae, including Gracilaria, in a marine culture system by improving the culture medium. The method comprises first adjusting the alkalinity of a quantity of freshwater by the addition of an alkaline reagent thereto, diluting seawater with such alkalinity adjusted freshwater to create a saline solution having a salinity of between about 15 to 25 parts per thousand and an alkalinity of between about 3 to 10 meq/l., dissolving carbon dioxide in the resulting solution to bring its pH to between about 7.5 and 8.5, and using such carbon dioxide enriched solution as the culture medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,986,323 provides overview of systems and method for mariculture growth. It discloses a novel method and system for the inland aquaculture of marine species using water from a saline aquifer having heavy metals content within the acceptable limits of the EPA guidelines for drinking water. The aquifer is preferably the Coconino aquifer located in Arizona and New Mexico. The system can be used to culture microalgae, macroalgae, fish, shrimp and many other marine species. Nutrients and fertilizers can be added to the water to optimize culture conditions for particular species. Useful products can be isolated from the marine species or the cultured marine species can be harvested as useful products themselves.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,080,478 and 7,484,329 disclose technology, systems and methods of cultivating different types of seaweeds in land-based seawater ponds having a climatically suitable and nutrient controlled environment. These land-based ponds may be built in any part of the world with structural engineering and architectural modifications. The invention provides methods of designing different stages of growth, and defining the special conditions to optimize each of the different stages in controlled environments. The technology includes techniques of enriching the seaweeds with desired nutrients and ingredients for the production of high quality products that are free of marine pollutants, in addition to generating maximum yields under optimum, clean, temperature controlled and stable environmental conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,633,011 discloses methods and systems for the production of macroalgae in a manner to provide a sustained, economical source of biomass that may be used in various end-use processes, including energy production. The patent discloses specific combinations of macroalgae types, saltwater growth medium compositions, and open-pond water containers that results in biomass production beyond what may occur naturally without the required manipulation. Specifically, macroalgae that produce an exoskeleton in the presence of brackish water (e.g., stoneworts) have been found to provide excellent biomass production under the conditions of the invention.
However, there is a need for and it would be highly advantageous to have integrated systems addressing all the growth parameters involved in the commercial growth of macroalgae.